


Slow Burn

by mindingmyownbusiness



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, My First Smut, S'mores, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindingmyownbusiness/pseuds/mindingmyownbusiness
Summary: Could something as simple as a s’more bring you and Bucky closer together?





	1. S'More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Alright everyone, I'm trying something new. Chapter 1 can stand alone, it was a response to a toasted marshmallow prompt I was given through a Tumblr challenge. It's 100% fluff and is perfect if that's all you're into. HOWEVER if you get to the end and say to yourself, "boy I wish there was more to that like maybe a super hot sexy second part" THEN YOU ARE IN LUCK. Just go ahead and read Chapter 2 and treat yourself to the NSFW bit. Think of it as a choose your own adventure fic. Enjoy! :)

The sun was sinking low in the sky as your small caravan made its way towards a rustic cabin set far back from the main road near a small lake in upstate New York. With the world safe for the moment the resident Avengers had taken this opportunity to schedule some bonding time, away from the compound and the responsibilities that hung over everyone’s head while they were there. It was about time too. You knew that the team needed to have some normalcy, something to remind them that even though they were enhanced and highly skilled they were still human. Well, most of them anyway.

You may not have been the one to come up with the idea but you were the one who had been tasked with organizing the trip. Finding and securing the location was the hardest part, after that you just made sure to pack some fun activities and special snacks to make sure that everyone had a good time. Your leg was bouncing like crazy from where you sat in the passenger seat and you kept craning your neck to get a better look.

“Calm down, (Y/N),” Steve teased from the driver’s seat. “We’re almost there.” 

“I can’t help it,” you whined, “I’m excited. And I want everything to be perfect for you guys. After all, you save the world on the regular, you deserve a few days away to relax.”

“So do you, you know,” you rolled your eyes as Steve went on, “I’m serious (Y/N), you might not be out there dodging bullets but you work just as hard as the rest of us. Promise me you’ll try to have some fun while we’re here?”

“Okaaaaay, dad…” Steve chuckled as you slumped in your seat, only to perk right back up when the cabin came into view. You breathed a sigh of relief, noting that it looked even more picturesque than it did online. Steve pulled into the driveway leaving plenty of room for Clint and Bruce to park behind you then put his new old VW Bug into park, smirking as he glanced in the rearview mirror.

“You got a picture of that, right?” Steve said, nodding toward the scene in the backseat.

“Are you kidding? Those two were on Snapchat the instant they started snoring.” You turned to take in the scene behind you, Bucky with his head thrown back, mouth open, while Sam is slumped over, drooling on the Winter Soldier’s shoulder. “It’s almost a shame to wake them up… almost.” You waggled your eyebrows at Steve before the both of you suddenly and simultaneously hopped out of the car and slammed both the driver and passenger doors at the same time. 

You almost forgot how to breathe for how hard you were laughing at what happened next. After a fair amount of pushing, shoving, and cursing the two men unfolded themselves from the back of the Bug, red-faced and grumbling under their breath.

“You okay there, Buck?” You wiped away a tear or two as you caught your breath. Bucky, still fuming, was slicking his hair back and scowling in Sam’s direction. “Damn birdbrain, droolin’ all over me…”

“C’mon Buck, don’t be angry. We came here to have some fun, remember?” You laid a hand on his bicep which seemed to instantly defrost his icy demeanor and he returned your hopeful smile with a small one of his own. It always amazed you that you had this sort of effect on the stoic supersoldier. Maybe it was your determination to treat him no differently than the rest of the team, maybe it was the gift you had for bringing people out of their shells, heck maybe it was the copious amount of baked goods you created and had decided Bucky would have to be your official taste-tester for. Whatever it was it worked and had created a unique sort of bond between you and the brooding brunette. 

Avenger after Avenger had climbed out of the vehicles and were in the process of grabbing their bags and taking in their surroundings. “This place looks amazing, (Y/N),” Wanda exclaimed from behind you, wrapping one arm around you in an affectionate hug.

“I mean, it’s not my chalet in Aspen but it’ll do-oof!” Tony winced as Pepper elbowed him in the side. “W-what I  _ meant _ to say was that this looks like the perfect getaway. Just what we all needed. Fantastic!” Tony lowered his voice as he passed you with a sheepish smile, “Seriously, ya did good kid.” 

You smile to yourself before getting everyone’s attention. “Alright guys, this is it! There’s a couple hours before it gets dark so you have some time to settle into your rooms before dinner. The weather is perfect so we’ll be having a bonfire down by the lake, just head down there whenever you start to get hungry. Oh, and the rooms aren’t labeled or anything so it’s every man for himself. Have fun!” You giggled watching Peter and Scott practically trip over each other to be the first ones into the cabin. 

“Idiots,” Bucky shook his head in their direction and turned to find you struggling to open the trailer where you’d stashed all the supplies for the weekend. “Here doll, lemme help ya with that.” He had the door open in no time and began to help you unload.

“You should go on in, find yourself a good room before you end up stuck with Sam or something,” you said as he helped you carry crates of food down toward the beach.

“Nah, you know me, doesn’t really matter where I sleep. I won’t be getting much of it,” he said matter-of-factly. “What about you, doll? You planned all this, dontcha want a decent room?”

Setting your crate down on a picnic table you grinned and showed Bucky what was in your pocket. “Like you said, I planned all this. So naturally I made sure to tell the caretaker to lock up one of the best rooms just for me and forward me the key. It’s got a huge bed, a spectacular view, and its own bathroom.” Bucky chuckled as you pocketed the key again. “Listen Buckaroo, I may be nice but I’m not naive, I made sure to take care of me this weekend too.”

With Bucky’s help you had everything set up and ready in no time, including a large stack of wood for the bonfire. You parted ways as you entered the cabin, you heading directly to your room for a quick shower and Bucky assuring you that he could figure out the place on his own. Before you knew it it was time for the evening’s festivities to start.

* * *

There are certain moments in life that you wish you could cement forever in your memory. This, this was definitely one of them. You took in the scene, everyone gathered around the crackling fire, all you could see were smiling faces. Everyone looked so at ease, not a trace of tension or darkness on anyone’s face. Laughter filled the air as different members of the team told stories, reminiscing and sharing favorite memories. 

You found your gaze continually returning to one face in particular. Bucky was always on your radar but tonight you couldn’t seem to take your eyes off of him. Steve had just said something that made Bucky throw his head back and crinkle his eyes and absolutely laugh out loud and you swore it was the most beautiful thing you’d ever seen. It filled your heart and your soul and you never wanted to forget it. Ever.

“Take a picture, (Y/N), it’ll last longer.” Natasha’s low voice in your ear startled you but you quickly regained your composure, getting up and moving towards the food table. “So,” she said sidling up to you with a smirk, “how long has that been going on?”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about Nat.” You busied yourself by digging in the crates for the marshmallows, hoping that the shadows were doing a decent job of hiding the blush creeping over your features. 

“Deny it all you want but I know what I saw.” She looked over at Bucky and then at you. “For what it’s worth, you’d be good for him. He needs someone who doesn’t see him through the filter of his past. That’s a rare thing, believe me.”

You chanced a look at Bucky again, smiling slightly as you saw him still having a great time with the rest of the team. Shaking your head to break yourself from the moment you returned to your task of gathering the rest of the ingredients to make s’mores. “It doesn’t matter anyway Nat, he’s an Avenger, a hero... and... and I’m just me. I should consider myself lucky just to be in his orbit.” 

You could practically feel Nat’s glare boring into your skull. “Lucky? He’s the one who’d be lucky to have you.” She looked over at him again. “You know I could talk to him if you want--”

“No!” you said, your exclamation coming out louder and more panicked than you intended. You lowered your voice, a pleading look in your eyes,  “Look Nat, just drop it, okay?” Grabbing the small crate you turned back towards the fire, a smile plastered on your face. “Who’s ready for s’mores?” you called out, thrilled to hear a chorus of cheers from your friends.

While some of them wasted no time getting started, others held back a bit. “I am unfamiliar with this Midgardian delicacy, (Y/N)” Thor picked up a marshmallow, eyeing it curiously. “What exactly is a suh-more?”

You giggled as Clint stepped up, plucking the marshmallow from Thor’s grasp and spearing it onto one of the roasting sticks you had picked up just for this occasion. “They’re called s’mores big guy, and you don’t know what you’ve been missing. I mean, you get to set something on fire and then eat it, what could be better? I do this all the time with my kids, they love it. C’mon..” Clint grabbed another stick and marshmallow for Thor and proceeded to show him how it’s done.

You scanned the scene, checking to make sure everyone had what they needed. Steve and Sam were already working on their second round, Tony was making faces as Pepper tried to get him to take a bite of hers, and Vision couldn’t seem to get the hang of it. He had completely blackened several marshmallows in a row as Wanda tried not to laugh. Natasha had politely declined claiming they were just too sweet for her. You continued looking around, realizing the one face you were missing was the one you wanted to see the most. 

Finally a glint of metal drew your eye to his quiet figure, set back from the fire practically in the shadows. You slipped over, taking a seat beside him on the cool grass. “You seem to be missing something… not a fan of s’mores?”

“Wouldn’t know doll. I, ah, actually haven’t ever had one before.” He cleared his throat, “Not much of a chance for a treat like that when I was younger and well… the last few decades are sort of a blur so…” His voice trailed off, Bucky clearly doing his best to push back the dark thoughts of his past. 

You placed your hand over his, pulling him back to the present. “Let’s see what we can do to change that, yeah?” You stood, tugging at Bucky’s hand, encouraging him to come with you. “I haven’t made myself one yet so we can share.” 

“Share…?” Bucky looked slightly confused until you picked up one of the roasting sticks that had two prongs on the end.

“See? One for you and one for me.” You speared a couple of marshmallows and lowered the stick above the fire, slowly rotating it. “The trick is to not put it directly in the fire like  _ some _ people.”

“I heard that (Y/N)!” Sam protested through a mouth of graham cracker. “Burnt and crispy in under five seconds is the way to go!”

Shaking your head you continued, “It takes longer but I like to hold it just above the flames, that way there’s plenty of heat to make it super gooey all the way through without destroying the taste by burning it.”

“So what you’re saying is you like a slow burn.” You jumped, Natasha appearing out of nowhere yet looking like she’d been there all along warming herself by the fire. You glared at her then turned your attention back towards what you were doing.

“Nothing wrong with taking my time Natasha, some things are worth the wait.” 

“Like s’mores,” she said with a smirk.

Exasperated you blew a strand of hair out of your face. “Yes, Nat, like s’mores.”

“Mmmkay (Y/N), can’t really disagree with that.” Nat walked away with a smile leaving you with a scowl on your face.

“Um, did I miss something...?” Bucky asked. 

“What? Oh, no it’s just.. It’s nothing, really…” You turned the marshmallows one more time, quickly changing the subject. “Looks like they are about done…” You brought them over to Bucky to put them together. “Okay we need the graham cracker first, then the chocolate, and then…” You laid the marshmallows right on top, both of you using the other half of the crackers to slide the gooey goodness off the stick. “Perfect.” You smiled, walking with him back over to where you were sitting earlier so you could both enjoy your treats in peace.

“Ready?” You couldn’t help but grin giddily at this memorable moment.

“Ready as I’ll ever be, doll.” Glancing at each other you both went to take a bite of your s’mores at the same time. 

S’mores had already been your favorite treat for practically your whole life, but to see the look on Bucky’s face and to hear the sigh of satisfaction that came when he got his first taste of one… you’d never be able to look at a s’more innocently ever again.

“Doll… this is amazing!” He quickly took another bite, almost finishing it off.

“And messy..” Laughing you reached out with your thumb to swipe a glob of melted chocolate and marshmallow from the corner of Bucky’s mouth then without thinking licked it clean. You froze, thumb still in your mouth, once you realized what you’d done. You quickly looked away, embarrassed, missing the look of shock and awe on Bucky’s face. 

Awkward silences were the worst. You popped the rest of your s’more in your mouth while your brain scrambled for something to say, finally settling on pretending it didn’t happen and just moving forward. Then maybe moving to Switzerland. “Um I should.. yeah I should really start cleaning up or I’m gonna be out here all night.” You started to get up but felt Bucky reach out and take your hand to pull you back down.

“Wait, you’ve.. ah, you’ve got a little something right here..” His eyes flickered down to your lips as his thumb wiped your bottom lip clean, mirroring your previous actions by sucking the stray chocolate off his thumb. You were pretty sure you’d stopped breathing as Bucky looked back into your eyes, the two of you gradually gravitating towards each other. You closed your eyes as his nose brushed gently against yours. Your heart was pounding and everything else faded into the background as you became hyper-aware of what you hoped and wished and prayed for was about to happen.

“Doll..? I’d really like to kiss ya if that’s alright..” Bucky’s lips ghosted over yours as he uttered his quiet plea.

“I think I might die if you didn’t,” you responded breathlessly. You were instantly rewarded with Bucky’s lips pressing ever so gently against yours. A small sigh escaped you as you placed a hand on his chest, one of his hands cupping the back of your neck as he continued to kiss you sweetly for a long moment. You could feel him smiling into the kiss as he pulled back slightly. 

“You were right doll, some things are worth the wait.” Grinning you leaned back in, happily initiating the kiss this time, teasing him with your tongue until he opened up to you and oh if he didn’t taste of chocolate and coffee and heaven on earth. You wanted to keep kissing him forever, and you probably would have if it weren’t for something soft hitting the back of your head. Several more soft thuds on your back and shoulders caused you to pull back and look around confused only to realize that the two of you were on the receiving end of a barrage of marshmallows being hurled at you by several of your friends. “What the hell…?” Bucky quickly moved to shield you from the onslaught. “Really guys? So mature.”

“We had to do it, you guys were about to scar Peter for life.” Scott mock scolded the two of you while tossing a few more marshmallows your way. 

“Seriously you two,” Tony was using his dad voice, “get a room already.”

Bucky looked at you. You looked at Bucky. Grins broke out on both your faces as he hopped up and pulled you up with him. “I believe that can be arranged. Scott!” you called out in your most commanding voice, “You’re now officially on cleanup duty. See you guys in the morning!”

The two of you got out of there as fast as you could, not stopping until you reached your room. Stepping into the darkness you couldn’t take your eyes off the view through the huge picture window of the moon reflecting off the lake. “Oh Bucky, would you just look at that…”

Bucky stepped up behind you, wrapping his arms around your waist. “It certainly is a gorgeous view... and the lake doesn’t look half bad either.” 

You swatted his arm playfully as you turned to see him smiling down at you in the moonlight. “Now, where were we…?”

“Right about here…”


	2. Something to Talk About (NSFW)

You fell awake, blinking slowly as you got your bearings. The faint glow of pre-dawn was filtering through the windows, barely illuminating your surroundings. You rolled over in an effort to get more comfortable and came face-to-face with a sleeping Bucky. You couldn’t help but grin at the memory of your kisses last night while at the same time your heart melted at how peaceful and vulnerable he looked. It was like you could just watch him sleep forever and that would be enough.

“Take a picture, doll. It’ll last longer.” Eyes closed his gravelly voice floated through the stillness towards you.

You couldn’t help but giggle.

“What’s so funny?” Bucky cracked open one eye in a halfway sort of confused glare.

“Oh... just that Nat said basically the same thing to me last night, word for word. Apparently I have this problem where I can’t keep my eyes off of you…” You bit your lip as a sleepy smile broke out on Bucky’s face and you couldn’t resist tracing his lips slowly with your fingertips, ending with a tap on his chin. 

Replaying the events from last night in your head brought a smile to your own face. You and Bucky had stayed up for hours talking like always, except now your conversation was peppered with sweet kisses until you both had drifted off cuddled up close together on the bed. Now here you were, in the slowly increasing light of day, but… were you together? Friends with benefits? Something in between…? Your face must have been reflecting your thoughts because Bucky’s brow furrowed in the most adorable way. “Looks like all the wheels are turning in there sweetheart, wanna tell me what’s goin’ on in that pretty head of yours?”

Letting out a slow breath you sat up, curling up in a ball with your arms around your legs and your head resting on your knees as you gazed out the window at the rising sun. “What are we doing Buck? What… what are  _ we _ now…?”

Bucky sat up next to you, placing a kiss on your shoulder and stroking your back lightly. “What do you want us to be, doll?”

“Your friendship means so much to me Buck but...” you swallowed thickly, “I-I can’t deny that I want more. I want to stop coming up with excuses to spend time with you. I want to stare at you as much as I like without feeling weird, to kiss you whenever I feel like it instead of holding back all the damn time.” You could feel your cheeks heating up at your admissions and ducked your head in embarrassment.

Bucky slid his arms around you, nuzzling into your neck. “Hey, hey look at me doll.” You cautiously peered up at him, earning a reassuring smile for your effort. “I’m sorry… I figured my kisses last night were doing the talking for me. I should have just told ya outright how I felt.” You raise your head up a bit more, seeing the earnestness in his eyes.

“Truth is… you’ve been it for me for a long time (Y/N). The times that I get to see you are the best parts of my day. Did you know I hafta keep my hands in my pockets when we all go out cause I just wanna hold your hand all the time? And that I hate after we’ve been hanging out all night that one of us always goes back to our room, alone? I want the first thing I see in the mornings to be your bedhead and I want the last thing I feel before I fall asleep to be you in my arms. I-I wanna give this a go, make this work for real. Us. Together.”

You blinked back tears, not quite believing that what you’d wanted for so long was actually happening. Smiling you reached for Bucky’s face, cradling it tenderly in both your hands as you pulled him in for a kiss. And another, and another until you were both smiling and laughing through the kisses, eyes shining with emotion. Pulling back slightly you looked him in the eye. “You know I love you, James Buchanan.”

Chuckling Bucky replied, “Not as much as I love you, (Y/F/N Y/M/N)”

Humming happily you pecked his lips once more. “So, this new relationship status means that you’re totally helping me fix breakfast for everyone, right?” You batted your eyes with a pout.

Bucky rolled his eyes, flopping back onto the bed. “What have I gotten myself into?” 

Laughing you playfully shoved at him then climbed off the bed, stretching as you made your way towards the bathroom. “You know, there are certain  _ benefits _ to our new relationship status too…” Looking over your shoulder at a suddenly interested Bucky you blew him a kiss then stepped into the bathroom to start the shower. Taking a deep breath you whispered to yourself, “It’s now or never…” 

“Bucky?” you called out. “Are you--” turning toward the door you almost collided with the solid wall that is Bucky Barnes, slightly breathless and looking at you in a way you had only imagined in your fantasies.

“Are you sure about this, doll? Cause we can wait, as long as you need. Don’t feel like you hafta rush on account of me or some kinda obligation or someth--” You placed a finger over his lips to silence his ramblings and followed it with a kiss.

“Hush you gorgeous perfect gentleman,” you nipped at his lower lip with a grin, “it’s just a shower. Let’s just.. see where it takes us, okay?”

He exhaled roughly and smiled down at you. “Okay, doll.”

You pulled him down for another kiss, this one laced with tension and promise and more heat than any of the ones you’d previously shared with him. Breaking away you turned your back to him, peeling your shirt over your head then pushing everything else down all at once to step into the shower. It was only a moment or two later that you felt a cool rush of air as Bucky stepped in to join you.    


As the steam of the shower grew around you Bucky let his fingertips brush across your shoulders and down your sides, his hands coming to rest on your hips. When his lips connected with your back at the top of your spine you shivered, sweeping your hair to one side to give him more access to your neck and shoulder which he gladly took. You bit your lip as he worked his way up to your ear, nipping at the lobe. “You are so beautiful babygirl.. just beautiful…” Sighing you reached back to tangle your fingers in his hair, tugging him in for a kiss. 

Reluctantly you broke the kiss, reaching for the shampoo then passing it to Bucky as you switched places. When he was done rinsing you switched again, tilting your head back to rinse your hair you heard a barely audible, “Damn.” Grinning you opened your eyes to find Bucky shamelessly exploring you with his gaze.

“Take a picture, Sarge, it’ll last longer.” you said cheekily. Bucky’s eyes flashed up to yours and he returned your grin.

“This is what you’ve been hiding under your clothes all this time? I have been an idiot…” Bucky looked you up and down once more. You cupped his face in your hand stepping closer until you are almost touching. 

“Guess that makes you my idiot then.” You giggle as you reach for your loofah and lather it up. “Could I…?” gesturing toward Bucky’s chest. He nods slowly, watching you carefully as you work on soaping him up. “Talk about good-looking… Buck baby you’re built like a brick house. And people wonder why I stare at you all the time...” You handed him the loofah. “Help a girl out?”

Bucky took his time, appreciating the soft sounds you made as he worked the lather all over your body with barely there touches over your most sensitive parts. When he was done he maneuvered you both under the warm spray, his hands continuing to roam as the soap washed away. “I cannot get over how gorgeous you are, doll… so soft, and these curves…” His fingertips dance up over your belly and graze the side of your breast. “These are the curves of a goddess…” 

Your eyes met and just like that you both broke. No restraint, no rules, just the euphoria of finally giving in. Bucky kissed you fiercely with you returning all the same passion you felt from him, clutching at his shoulders and biceps as he backed you up against the cool tiles of the shower. His strong hands were lighting a fire in your belly as they cupped your breasts, thumbs swiping across the peak of your nipples again and again as he placed open mouthed kisses down your neck, sucking especially hard when he found that special spot, the one that made you moan the loudest. He made his way to the other side of your neck, one hand moving into your hair and the other travelling down, sliding against your soft belly with one destination in mind.

You gasped at the first gentle touch between your thighs, a jolt of pleasure shooting through your whole body, your body so sensitive and so ready for release that you were sure that he’d have you coming apart within moments. His nimble fingers moved slowly but surely, testing and trying as he noted your every reaction. “You should see yourself right now sweetheart,” Bucky growls continuing his assault on your neck, “my gorgeous girl… and damn if you don’t make the prettiest sounds… you’ve got no idea what you do to me.” 

But you did have an idea, and it was pressed up against your leg as Bucky unconsciously rocked against you. You tentatively reached down wrapping your hand around his member, finally being able to fully appreciate what Bucky was working with, and you were not disappointed. Both of you groaned in tandem as you pumped him slowly, twisting slightly and swiping over the tip just to gauge his reactions. 

Your boldness seemed to spur him on as he increased the intensity of his movements, dipping inside of you briefly before returning his attentions to that bundle of nerves that had you ready to explode. You were grateful for the wall behind you, holding you up as your legs began to tremble and your pleasure increased. Bucky was now actively thrusting into your hand, grunting softly with the movement of his hips. With your free hand you guided his lips to yours, kissing him passionately until you were forced to separate just for the sake of oxygen. Breathless you clutched at his hair, pressing your forehead to his. “I’m so c-close Buck, please.. are ahh are you with me? Want you… to be there with me…”

“Yes baby, right there with you… just let go… wanna see you come undone…” He dipped his head, suddenly claiming your nipple between his lips, laving over it with his tongue, the sensation just enough to drive you keening over the edge. Every muscle in your body was on fire as you gasped and moaned uncontrollably. Reaching for Bucky’s hair you pulled him away from your breast, exposing his neck to you as you placed open mouthed kisses there. You bit down hard where his neck met his shoulder and it was all Bucky needed to come to his own release, thrusting erratically until you were both spent, the sounds of your heavy breathing and the water cascading around you filling the space. 

You kissed your way back up to Bucky’s lips, the look on his face as you parted enough to make you fall in love with him all over again. “Hey..” you bit your lip and grinned shyly up at him.

“Hey yourself..” he smiled adorably, kissing you tenderly once more. “You should, um, probably go ahead and hop out, before the water gets any colder. I’m gonna, ah get cleaned up.. again.” He grinned, a light blush on his cheeks. Giggling you pecked his cheek and stepped out to dry off. 

You were getting dressed when you heard the water shut off. Bucky emerged with a towel wrapped around his waist. “Oh I could definitely get used to this…” He just chuckled and shook his head as he pulled on some comfortable clothes.

“You ready for this, doll? Cause you know in a couple hours there’s literally a team of people who are going to have something to say about this, about us.” He eyed you as you sat cross-legged on the bed.

“Let ‘em talk, Buck.” You stood, lacing your fingers with his. “Maybe we can spend the rest of the weekend giving them something to talk about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well friends, if you made it this far then you've read my first (and possibly my last) attempt at smut. I'd love some honest feedback so feel free to leave a comment and thanks for reading!


End file.
